Prior art remote control assemblies have included a conduit supported in a U-shaped seat in a bulkhead by a ferrule or support fitting. Such a fitting have also included an extension or L-shaped arm with a projection at the distal end for snapping into a hole in the bulkhead to retain the fitting in the U-shaped seat. Such an assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,541 to Spease and assigned to the assignee of the subject invention. An improvement, also assigned to the assignee hereof, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,934 to Chegash et al, wherein there is a back stop to limit the flexing movement of the L-shaped arm thereby preventing excess bending and/or breaking of the L-shaped arm. In some environments, however, the L-arm undesirably flexes out of engagement with the hole in the bulkhead, allowing removal of the fitting from the U-shaped seat. In yet other assemblies, a separate lock or a lock tethered to the assembly are utilized but are susceptible to inadvertent detachment and loss during shipping.